Love Story
by pinkyblues
Summary: Short, fluffy yullen song-fic, inspired by Taylor Swift's 'Love story'. Reposted for Valentines Day.  Kanda x Allen. R/r please?


AN: Hello, this has been reposted for Valentines day. I think i removed it in the first place because i wanted to protest against ff(dot)net for having those porn filters or bots or something. But this wasn't getting enough exposure on L.J., apologies for those who commented or fav-ed the first time i posted this story. In all, happy Valentines Day and may the art of yullen live on for awhile longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray-man or the song Love story. They belong to Katsura Hoshino and Taylor Swift respectively. Or the companies that own them, i'm not really sure.

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

He sent a glare to the boy from his perch.

'You've got some serious guts coming here alone

'W-wait!'

He leaped, and attacked the boy he thought to be an akuma

_See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello; _

A red, scarred hand grabbed his wrist.

'I don't think that the way to talk to someone' the white haired boy noted  
A glare was sent his way, followed by a annoyed tsk

'Let go of me, beansprout.'

'My name is Allen.'

_Little did I know  
that you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'_

If only they weren't exorcists.

Being in the church of god,

Even being called his 'apostles'

The idea was unthinkable,

So they hid their feelings.

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
it's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

He leapt in front of the boy, blocking the attack with mugen.

He didn't know what compelled him to save the boy; he had made it clear to the albino in the beginning that he would not save him should the boy hinder the mission.

But there he was, risking his life to save the cursed exorcist.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while._

Allen moved quietly, careful not to alert the swordsman to his presence. Spotting the blindfolded figure in a clearing, the full moon illuminating the raven's body. The sword in his hand moving in swift arcs, cutting through the surrounding air.

His eyes were transfixed on the figure, not watching where he was going; he tripped over a rock and fell on top of the older teen.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'_

He noticed the boy; of course, in his blindfolded state all his other senses were heightened. Ignoring him, he continued with his training, until the boy's presence was too close for comfort. Setting mugen aside he turned around, removing the blindfold, ready to yell at the albino.

Until a soft weight fell on him, knocking him backwards.

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
it's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

In his disorientated mess, Allen had found himself on top of the older teen. With a jolt, realized their lips were in contact. He quickly tried to get off, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. And there was something warm lapping at his lips.

He inhaled the scent of damp musky earth and tentatively granted access to the other.

_Romeo save me; they're tryin' to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

Suddenly, Allen gasped and somehow managed to extract himself from the older teen.

He ran off to his castle, his mind and heart a jumbled mess.

Kanda merely stared at the retreating figure.

'Che.' And started after the younger teen.

_I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
when I met you on the outskirts of town._

Reaching his room he retreated to the furthest corner and curled up, knees to his chest and hands cradling his head. Kanda, THE Kanda Yu had just kissed him, did that mean the man had feelings for him?

It couldn't be, he probably had only done it in a spur of the moment, or perhaps because of the fall he had hit his head, resulting in a moment of disorientation.

His cheek felt wet, bringing a hand up, he realized he had been crying.

_And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"_

Pushing open the door, he saw the figure curled up in a corner

'Moyashi'

Bending down, he examined the tear stained face. He leaned forward quickly, meaning to wipe away the tears but the boy only jerked at the action and tried to push him away.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet. You'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know._

'…'  
'...Allen' the Japanese grunted.

That caught the boy's attention, he saw himself reflected in those silver orbs. He could see confusion and uncertainty, and a hint of surprise at finally being called by his proper name.

Gently he cupped the albino's pale face, and softly pressed his lips against the others, inhaling the scent of lavender and recalling the milky sweetness he had plundered before. Arms went around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. He was more than happy to oblige.

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

He picked up the small body and carried it, bridal style over to the bed and set it down gently, as if it was made of the finest crystal. Removing their boots and the boy's vest, he crawled under the sheets beside the other. Pulling the small body close, enjoying the soft warmth coming from the younger.

_We were both young when I first saw you..._

Time passed until both their breaths became even, and they slipped into sweet dreams in each other arms

* * *

Again, happy V-day!

For those who have a special someone, go hug them! and for those who don't or can't, enjoy the small influx of romance stories or write your own.

Please feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is welcome.

By 'constructive' means you can tell me where I suck, but suggest how to suck less.


End file.
